Kaiba's Bad Day
by hieirocks16
Summary: Kaiba’s having a bad day and it’s the Mutt to the rescue but what happens when Kaiba finds out Joey could actually be more wolf then dog?
1. A Bad Start

**Kaiba's bad day**

**Pairings: Seto/Joey  
Rating: PG13**

Summary: Kaiba's having a bad day and it's the Mutt to the rescue but what happens when Kaiba finds out Joey could actually be more wolf then dog?

It was just one of those days for the leader of Kaiba Corp; it had proved itself bad from the start. He was woken up too early when his alarm clock went haywire, he had fallen off the bed and landed hard on his ass (which still hurt), his coffee had spilled onto his favorite trench coat so he was stuck in his blue one and burned, and now his limo had broken down in a bad looking side of the city. Needless to say the CEO was more then pissed, he swore openly as he trudged down the grubby sidewalk, briefcase in hand.

Kaiba sighed, he'd never make it to school on time at this rate. Not that he cared about school but he had a perfect record. Emphasis on 'had'. _Great... it can't get any worse _(-Evil snicker-) This assumption was of course wrong as four dogs came to be in his path eating what looked to be... never mind he didn't want to know what they were eating.

"Move..." He demanded glaring at the dogs obstructing his path of travel. No response. _Damn it! I hate dogs..._

"MOVE IT!" He shouted waving his briefcase; this got their attention. All four dogs turned to him snarling. "O shit..." He muttered before taking off into a run; he could handle a few dogs but with his luck today he'd end up as dog meat. As he expected the mutts went after him, resulting in a high speed chase.

Mustering as much energy as he could Kaiba ducked into an ally, which turned out to be a stupid move due to the fact that it was a dead end and the dogs were coming in through the entrance/exit. Now backed against a wall he raised his briefcase over his head in a threat. "Back!" He growled, only to have the dogs advance.

"I can't believe I missed the bus... again!" Joey mumbled walking down the street hands in his pockets. He sighed at least it was a nice day, with birds chirping, kids playing and full of screams. Screams... of terror and agony? The blonde, estimating the cry for help was close, ran to investigate.

--------------------------------------------

"HEY LEAVE 'IM ALONE!" The dogs stopped ripping at Kaiba's clothes and flesh long enough to acknowledge Joey then went back to their 'fun'. "Grrr! Don't ignore me!" He twitched, it wasn't bad enough duelist ignored him but now dogs? Picking up an old board, he rushed at the dogs, hitting them with it until they stopped the attack and turned to him.

When Kaiba turned his head to face his rescuer his blue eyes went wide for a second. The mutt had come to his aid?

Joey glowered and held up the board. "Go home." Looking between the look of pure death that he was given and the board the leader slunk out of the ally followed by it's comrades.

Joey's amber-brown eyes searched over the person before him. What had once been Kaiba's leg was now a mixture of blood and ripped cloth. His arms, neck, and face had deep gashes that looked like he'd had a bad run in with a knife. "Whoa, dat leg looks pretty bad." He muttered kneeling down. "Can ya get up?" He questioned holding his hand out. The taller male grunted in reply and used the wall instead for his attempt at standing. "Kaiba...?"

Kaiba was unable to answer as his leg gave out, dropping him back on the ground. He closed his eyes preparing to meet his friend the ground again. He paused, feeling no pain or the feel of the cement in his face. Opening his eyes, to see he had stopped a few inches before crashing into it, he glanced over to Joey and found that he was being held up the best he could be by the Mutt who's arms were wrapped around the CEO's chest.

"Hold on, Kaiba, I'll get ya some help"  
_  
Why are you here...? _

---------------------  
H: -Shrug- We edited... I was rereading for my second chapter and nearly choked on my chicken soup...

A: -Nod- it wasn't up to our standard... we must of been insane posting that crap!

DS: Hn...

H: The second (Hopefully better) chapter should be up soon.


	2. Uninvited

H: This the official chapter two of Kaiba's Bad Day and I have a poll for you, my loyal readers.

A. Should Joey be a werewolf? This was suggested to me by a friend.

B. Should I keep the story as is with Joey and Kaiba normal although a bit OOC due to the fact it is a Joey/Kaiba story XD

Thank you and now for... Chapter two.

**Kaiba's Bad Day **

Chapter Two: You're Uninvited

-----------------------

"Yah he's fine, don worry 'bout him." A pause, "Stay with Yug fer now, yah he said you could... Yah bye Mokuba" Joey's voice pierced through Kaiba's thoughts. Mokuba...? When did he say he could stay with Yugi? He tried to lift his head, straining to hear his brother's voice. His head gave a hard pound and he laid his it back down and allowed the darkness to consume him again.

Foot steps squeaked on hard wood floor as someone approached hours later. "Kaiba, ya awake?" A soft voice asked, he felt his hair get brushed from his face.

Kaiba winced as his head pounded. He heard the click of a lamp and the back of his eyelids went black instead of the red-orange background. Slowly he opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the soothing darkness. "Hn..." He finally replied wondering where the voice was coming from his position laying on a couch. Joey's face appeared in his vision staring down at the other hard, filled with worry.

"Hold on, I got some Advil..." His amber eyes receded and the steps moved to what Kaiba could tell into another room. Carefully aware of the pain in his entire body, the CEO moved himself into a sitting position and stared in surprise and disgust.

He was indeed on a well worn couch, next to him was a small table covered in ACE wraps, gauze, and bloodied rags. The floor was littered with beer bottles and cigarettes, neither of which Kaiba figured the mutt used. "What a mess..." He recoiled as a rat crawled across the floor. "Ew... shoo...shoo go on" He waved it away with his hand. It gave him a flat look and continued on its task of eating old pizza.

"Ya shouldn't be sittin' up! Yer gonna 'urt yerself worse!" The brown haired male glanced over to ... was that the mutt? Joey's normal green jacket and white undershirt had been replaced with a long black T-shirt and, Kaiba eyed them, green boxers. His normally he guessed well kept hair was everywhere making it look like he hadn't slept in a while. "How's yer leg?"

Cocking an eyebrow as the blonde attempted to move him back down into a laying position he politely removed Joey's hands from his shoulder and glared. "When did I say Mokuba could stay with Yugi?"

"..."

"Answer me, Mutt."

"Dat's no way ta speak ta someone who saved yer life."

"MUTT!"

"I asked and you mumbled" He cried in defense, "I figured it was a yes"

The blue eyed male rubbed his temples. "Yugi Motto is my worse enemy. Why for the love of Ra would I let Mokuba say with him?"

The boy before him just shrugged and gave his annoying lopsided grin. "Well ya didn't say no"

"..."

"My point!"

"No. Now give me the phone so I can call my Limo driver and go home." Kaiba snapped, that Advil was looking better and better.

"I don't have a phone..."

He sighed and took in a breath. He was a guest, the mutt's guest, but still a guest. He had to keep his temper, for a little while. "Then how did you contact Mokuba?"

"He came over"

A twitch. "Then give me my cell--"

"Dogs ate it"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Is yer left eye supposed ta twitch like that?"

"Yes..."

Joey looked at the mess on the floor and started to pick up the bottles looking at them like they were acid. "Sorry 'bout the place, I told dad ta pick up his shit." He shrugged, "Ya know how dad's are"

"No, I don't have parents" He answered coldly looking away at the wall.  
"Everyone's go--" Joey started looking confused.

"They died. I don't want to talk about it." His glare grew deeper as realization dawned on the other male's face.

"...Sorry Kaiba... I didn't know..."

"Hn."

Even hurt Kaiba was cold as ever. Figures, you do something nice for a guy. The blonde threw away the trash and walked up to Kaiba, and without explanation pulled up the other's shirt.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing!" Seto felt the heat rise in his face and mentally yelled at himself for it. It only got worse when warm hands pressed on his chest.

"Does that 'urt?"

"No"

Frowning slightly, the younger duelist tried to guess if he was just saying that or if he meant it, whatever the case his wound needed rewrapped. He reached over grabbed the gauze and started to unwrap the original blood stained one.

Kaiba protested but made no movement to stop him, in fact he watched, and even barked orders after a few minutes. Somehow Joey preferred him asleep. "What time is it?" He suddenly asked making the other blink.

"Wha?"

"What time is it? Do I have to spell it out, Mutt?"

"Uh..." He stood and walked out of the room into a darker room then stepped out. "Its 'bout uh...two"

"Two AM!"

"Yah..."

_He stayed up that long to help me? _

-----------

I think each chapter shall end with one of the two asking a question. (nods) Please answer the poll. The one with the most votes shall win regardless.


	3. Every Wolf Has Its Fangs

H: Thank you all who voted. All but one said werewolf and I'm sorry but they won XD

A: (Nod) Werewolf it is

DS: (Crosses her arms) Idiot...

H: ... you just don't like werewolves

DS: No, I don't (Glares at A)

A: (Sweatdrop)

H: New: This will be the first time any of my characters appear in a fanfiction O.o... that's still around other then Mind Games but I'm removing that o.O

------------------

Last Chapter:O! _He stayed up that long to help me?_

Kaiba sat in the dark living room with a cup of semi-warm coffee provided by his care taker, he swirled it and looked at the chair across from him where the said male was asleep. It was odd how he was starting to get used to the blonde, not that it changed anything. He nodded to himself. Nothing was different...or was it?

Joey let out another loud snore, head back against the back of the chair, mouth wide open, drool dripping down his chin and muttered about 'kicking duelist ass' until a large bang outside jarred him out of his dream. "Darn... almost won that time..." He muttered, standing and ruffling his hair to the point it stuck out everywhere and investigating the window.

"Its just a dog or a skunk" The CEO said causing Joey to jump and turn.

"Yah well... Ya don' need anymore dogs around ya" He replied with a half hearted glare. "'sides, it might wake up Serenity" The blonde half stumbled to the front door and yanked it open, disappearing outside.

Outside the wind seemed to have an eerie chill and calm, almost as if it was trying to send a warning to all who left the safety of their homes. It was surprisingly bright due to the large moon that hung in the air, a light yellow-white glow emitting around it like a halo. A false sense of security. Another bang, then the sound of a rolling trash can on cement filled Joey's ears. He jumped again but gave a determined look. He could handle this. It was just a dog, nothing to be afraid of. He rounded the corner of his apartment and nearly stumbled back.

A dog the size of a Great Dane rooted in the trash can, it's yellowish claws constantly clicking as it worked for better grip while it's muzzle was shoved into its contents. Her, Joey figured out after a quick look, dark brown fur shimmered in the pale light while her tail wagged excitedly. So it was friendly. "Hey! " He called to her, "Get outta that trash!"

Startled by going from happy trash rounds to an angry shout, she lost her footing and fell head first into the can, much to the amusement of the human. It seemed funnier when she crawled out of the fallen can with a rotten banana peel on her nose. She shook her great head and growled at the man before her who continued to laugh as though she was no threat. The nerve. She stood and snarled, fur standing on end, ears forward.

"Uh oh..." Joey put up his hands. "Now now, I didn't mean it... If those where yer buddies back there they were--"

His words were lost in her whirling thoughts. Buddies? Had he attacked others like her? Was he a hunter? He didn't look it but she never liked to guess wrong on such things. Only one way to deal with his kind. Teeth bared she rushed at him, tackling and pinning him to the ground. He blocked his throat automatically, instinct taking over. Her fangs sank into the flesh and he screamed as she tore at it.

'NOT FRIENDLY! NOT FRIENDLY' His mind screamed as he tried to push her off. With one last effort he kicked out sending her flying into the cans again. Thank God it had rained, he stood and ran for his door, the struggles and roars of an angry beast echoing after him. 'I won't make it' He closed his eyes and ran harder. He could hear it now, the footfalls, the panting. He was sure he could feel the heat from her pants as she gave chase. Fear pulsed though him, enough for him to run smack dab into his door, left ajar enough for it to swing open, sending him to the floor. Scrambling up he slammed it shut and held it as it was rammed once then abandoned with the sound of a woman's voice in the next apartment yelling at the ruckus.

"Joey...?" A male's voice asked a shape kneeling in front of his blurry vision. "What happened...?"

"Big...dog" He whispered before falling into Kaiba's open arms, leaving him stunned. There was blood everywhere but from what he could see, no wound.

"What happened out there?"

--------

Song used while writing: Crawling

Linkin Park


	4. Taking Over Me

H: And… we're back with another chapter of KBD!

A: Yaaaaay!

DS: Hn… This is so stupid…

H: -glare- Anyway, here you guys go:

Chapter 4:

Taking over me

Joey/Kaiba

Fair warning: This is going to be long to make up for my lack of writing.

---

Joey's eyes snapped open. Where was it? He pushed himself off the bed and hunted the room for the source of the familiar smell. There! He dove for a box at the base of a chair and picked up a piece of abandoned fresh pizza with glee. Taking a large bite, he glanced up at slightly at the surprised owner of the pre-mentioned coveted pizza, Kaiba.

The CEO blinked and glanced down at the piece in his hand. He wrapped it back up in a paper towel either to keep it out of reach to the sticky paws of the starving Joey, or to hide the fact that it had already been violated by the thief's appetite. "About time you woke up, Mutt."

"Woke up?" He asked, sniffing at the box disappointedly, not finding any more food; and he was damned hungry. Finding the smell came from Kaiba he fastened his best puppy dog eyes at the other.

"You've been asleep for about three days now." Kaiba said off handedly tossing his own half eaten slice toward the blond and watching in slight disgust as it was devoured. "Can't you eat like a human? Or is that above dogs like you?"

"Muff rup Riba"

"...What?"

"I said 'Shut up'" He replied after swallowing and making sure there was absolutely nothing left. A sudden thought struck the blonde's mind. "Ya didn't do anything ta Serenity did ya? 'Cause if I find out that ya did I'm gonna-"

"I would never touch a relation of yours, Mutt."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Do you WANT me to take it back?"

"…I gotta think about that one…."

"…Idiot…" Despite the fact they were back to arguing again, the brunette allowed himself a smile. "What happened out there, anyway?" Joey shot him a confused look then yawned, obviously not knowing what the taller male was talking about. "You don't remember?"

He gave a light shrug, indicating he didn't have a clue and stood. "I'm gonna go check on Serenity. She must be worried…" He muttered, opening the door to his room and stepping out.

"You have no idea… She's worse then Tea on a friendship rant." He was very relieved when he found the Advil previously mentioned in the second chapter. Curiosity overruling his brain, he walked out into the hallway to listened to their conversation.

"Joey! You're OK!" Serenity smiled brightly before tackling her older brother to the floor. "Are you alright?"

Joey blinked away his swirly eyes and nodded, pushing the two of them back up. "Yah, tanks a lot fer taking care of me, Sis."

"Well when I woke up, Kaiba already had washed your clothes and put you to bed." She smiled as if it were nothing at all in her own happy little naïve world. "All I did was asked if he wanted pizza and made sure you didn't get a fever!"

"…" Joey's reply had been lost in his throat as his mind tried to process exactly how that came about. He was about to reply when she interrupted him with another bit of disturbing information.

"You should really thank him! He was really nice"

Once again he remained silent.

"Joey, are you OK?"

The blond shook his head 'yes' and forged a smile. "Sure, I'll go do that…" With a large sweat drop, he moved away from his almost frightening happy sister and backed into the hallway, successfully bumping into the CEO and dropping them both onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Mutt." Kaiba snapped, pushing the other off and receiving a deep growl.

"Don't call me a Mutt," Muttered Joey darkly, his amber eyes glowing. Was it just Kaiba or was he smirking? He pushed himself off the floor and held his hand down to the CEO. "Get up," He ordered.

Since when did he get the gull to order around his superior? "Hn. I'll get up when I feel like it. I don't take orders from the likes of you."

The smirk grew wider. "Yer a guest in my house and what I say goes."

"Fine then, I'll just leave." He avoided Joey's hand and stood up on his own, dusting himself off. "It reeks of dogs here anyway."

"Fine den, I never wanted ya 'ere, jackass" The blond pulled his hand back and moved out of the other's way as he stood and walked for the door.

Kaiba stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a cold look. "And by the way, you're not welcome." With that he left the apartment.

-----------------

It was nearly two weeks before Joey started showing back up at school. The two enemies, pretending that nothing had happened between them, kept their normal distance. Truthfully, something had been bothering Kaiba: Joey was different. Whenever he saw the blond he was chewing on some kind of plant. In gym, he was nearly unbeatable in speed, and lately, he was making better marks. The last one scared everyone the most. Even Yugi had brought it to attention.

Joey only shrugged it off, saying that he'd spent more time studying and exercising. He was slowly becoming more distant, dumping the group off to go do 'personal business' that no one really believed existed. Finally it went too far when he blew off a chance to go to a duel monsters competition. Yugi waited until the blond had run off again, and then proceeded to Kaiba's desk.

"What do you want, Yugi." He asked without looking up from his documents. He didn't have time for this; he had work to do!

"I need you to challenge Joey"

He sighed and shut his laptop. He wasn't going to get anything done. "Why?"

Yugi clenched his fists and gestured to Joey's desk. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed he changed!" The violet-eyed boy was frantic. This was his best friend who was acting out of the ordinary. "He can't resist a battle with you! Maybe it will make him go back to… you know, normal." The small boy smiled when an affirmed nod met his eyes. "Thanks, Kaiba! Meet us at his house at eight! We're sure to catch him then!" He gave a cheerful wave and dashed off to inform his friends that the plan was a 'go'.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought as he rode his new limo to the Mutt's house. The pale moon was rising, causing him to feel a bit uneasy. He rubbed a hand across his arm, feeling all the hairs stand up on his neck. Something was going to happen and frankly he didn't like it. _'Hold on Wheeler.'_

_------------------------_

H: -dressed up in PJ's blowing on a pipe that's letting out bubbles- Time for after the story talk.

DS: Time for you to get a life.

H: -glare- So far we haven't truly gotten in depth on anyone's feelings. Rest assured that that will be happening next chapter. I can't keep them away from each other (too) long.

A: Romance Yay!

H: … ignoring her… we will attempt to update a tad faster, it seems I only write when home sick and hope to remedy this. Farewell

DS: … why me? Seriously, what did I do?


End file.
